Dressed in dRAb: Streets of Vale
by dark habit
Summary: One is an ex-criminal who trusts no one. The other is an emotionless warrior with only a loose grip on morality. But before they were hunters, before they were trained, they were just two kids who made their start in the worst ways possible. Companion story to Phoenix Rose by Phoenix Commander.
1. Chapter 1: Flight of the Hawk

**AN: Well, lets get started. This story is a prequel to Phoenix Rose by Phoenix Commander (Hereby referred to as the Commander). I have been given his permission to write up a backstory for the OCs he using for Team DRAB, specifically my Dracul Rex and Azure Raptor aka Dagger. This story still takes place in the Phoenix-verse (as it shall henceforth be referred to in this story) and will involve characters coming from both my OC list and those that have shown up or will in his story.**

 **Disclaimer: I Don't own RWBY, otherwise we would know CRMSN's semblances. Or at least Cinder's.**

Chapter one: Introduction, Azure Trailer

Azure POV

 _8 years ago_

 _"Please, can you spare some Lien?" I beg at the feet of the man wallking past._

 _I am greeted with a boot to my gut. "Out of my way you damn bird. I have no time for you or any other begger."_

 _As I lay there, clutching my stomach, I notice an albino boy bump into the man. "Sorry sir, I wasn't looking where I was going."_

 _The man storms off, and the boy hands me a wallet. "Here. Jerks like that don't deserve to keep their things. He's pretty stupid, if he couldn't feel me lift this off him."_

 _"I can't accept this, it's stolen."_

 _"Stolen Lien is worth as much as regular Lien. Besides, YOU didn't steal it. I'm Tueur. What's your name?"_

 _"Azure. At least that's what people call me when not calling me bird or freak."_

 _"Azure it is then. Come with me, I can help you out." He reaches out his hand._

 _I hesitantly take it in my own._

...

 _1 year later_

 _Tueur saved my life that day. He taught me letters and numbers, as well as the types of animals. He explained that my neck feathers were specific to the plumage of a hawk, finally giving a label for my animal half. He also taught my sleight of hand and how to support myself. Sure, it was theft, but I was desperate. I was his apprentice, and he was my only friend. Everything was fine, until yesterday, when his father found out about us. I could hear the shouting._

 _"TUEUR YIN, HOW DARE YOU BECOME FRIENDS WITH THAT FAUNUS TRASH?"_

 _"She was starving on the streets and abused by passerby, I couldn't do nothing."_

 _"NO SON OF MINE WILL ASSOCIATE WITH THOSE BEASTS! NOW STAY HERE!"_

 _"Wha-what are you going to do to her?"_

 _"FINISHING HER OFF!"_

 _Panicked, I run, only for Tueur's father to burst out the front door, tossing a knife into my shoulder._

 _"COME BACK HERE YOU FILTHY ANIMAL!"_

 _I remove the blade from my shoulder and escape into a crowd, slipping away from the madman following me. I end up in an alleyway before breaking down in tears._

 _'I'll show them. I am not a beast. I will become a master thief and thrive in this world. I swear on this dagger.'_

...

Present day

"So you will pay me the full 87 thousand for turning in Dagger, right? I'm risking a lot dealing with this psycho."

"Willow, its only been two weeks. The last one waited a month before backstabbing me." I catch her fumbling with her scroll as I walk through the doorway.

"Dagger, what makes you think I'm backstabbing you?"

"I could hear you. I'm not surprised. The first time I considered it a bad decision to trust them. The second, bad luck. But the third straight betrayal? I realized that I couldn't trust anyone. You're the thirteenth one. Maybe I should stop having partners." I draw a dagger, the same one I made my oath on all those years ago.

"Wait, we can work this out." Willow was panicking, looking for any way out of her inevitable doom.

"Fine, you leave, and pray I never see you again." I turn my back on my now former partner.

Predictably, Willow charged me. I reverse my grip on the blade, and stab backwards. I take the blade out of her gut and turn to watch her collapse. _That's my 8th kill._

"You think you won, Dagger? You will always be hunted for that bounty on your head. Someone will get you." _She's right. There's too much heat for me here. I need to leave._

"Maybe, but it won't be you. Goodbye." I bring my blade across Willow's throat, silencing her permanently.

I pick up her scroll. The call is still going. A worried voice comes through the speaker, "Are you still here?"

"This is Dagger." I give the man the location of the building I've been living in, a old shanty house on the border of the slums of Vaccuo. "There is a body to pick up here. I'm leaving Vaccuo, where no one will find me. Dagger, out."

 **WN: This little bit here at the end of the chapters will be a sort of behind the scenes thing, talking about some of the little stuff I want to mention, as well as highlight any OCs that show up.**

 **Here we have a lot of Azure's past. First off, Azure Raptor is not her birth name, if she has one to begin with. She was abandoned when she was young. Azure comes from her feathers being the color, Raptor because she found out hawks are classified as them. She's roughly 15, but she doesn't know her own age. She had no reason to celebrate birthdays, or even knows when hers is. She considers the day she made that oath to be her honorary birthday.**

 **OC viewing**

 **Tueur and his father Enkeli Yin are a pair of OCs who were originally designed to play a part in VKS Beacon, the Commander's other story. Tueur is not really a bad person, he's just too loyal to his father, who is a racist A-hole. They are unlikely to show up again.**

 **Poor Willow Sakura here was a member of one of my OC teams, SWRD. she was the group's scout, having a cursed with awesome semblance that drastically improved her senses, to the point she needed special earplugs and glasses to handle day2day life. I feel sorry for ending her, but it really sets the tone for this fic. and for the record, Azure did not like needing to kill her.**

 **As a final note, I cannot stress enough that this story showcases Villain Protagonists. THEY WILL DO THINGS THAT WARRANT A M-RATING!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Wolf's Pack

**AN: Interesting news for all you readers. Both Dantai and Coldplayfan12 have messaged me and gave me permission for Jason Breech and Haley Dragon Onyx to appear in Dressed in dRAb, giving me access for the full team. They will appear, eventually, but not until the Sanctum arc of the story. Many thanks and shout-outs to them.**

 **Ahem, While last chapter showcased Azure's start, this one is all for Rex. Honestly, its hard to say whose childhood was worse.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Rwby and The song used is Merciless by Theory Hazit**

Chapter 2: Introduction, Rex trailer

Rex's POV

"Morgana, I'm home!"

"Hold on a second, I got a present for you!"

I pause, becuase we don't have any money to spend on gifts. I struggle to find enough work to pay for food as it stands. Morgana comes to the living room, holding her arms behind her back.

"I remember you staring at it when we passed that weapon shop last month." She shows me a sword, still in its sheathe.

"Here, Dracul. Your very own Killage saber!"

"Its pronounced Kilij. How did you get this? You didn't steal it, did you?" _Please tell me she didn't. I have enough_ _trouble looking after her, I don't think I could break her out of a criminal phase right now._

"Of course not, I asked the storekeeper if I could have it if I helped out around the shop."

"And you're expecting me you managed to earn 4000 Lien working part time in a month? While keeping up with your schoolwork?"

"Well... I may have gave him the Look."

 _That explains it._

Morgana seems to be a normal eleven year old girl, but people find her unimaginably cute and find themselves being played by her with simple puppy dog eyes. I've told her not to mess with people, but even I'm not completely immune to the Look.

I take the saber, and pull it from the sheathe. Looking down the flat side of the blade, I can see a faint brown tinge in the blade. Mixing Dust and weapons is old hat, but mixing Dust INTO the weapon while its being forged is a relatively new and expensive process. Earth Dust, like the stuff in my new saber, hardens the metal and allow it to take a sharper edge.

"Morgana, its lovely. But the next time you want to work, please keep it for the stuff we need."

"Okay, _dad_."

 _She just had to say that didn't she?_

Morgana immediately realizes her mistake. "Ohmygosh! I'm sorry! I know you've trying so hard ever since they died. You're the best brother in the world. I didn't mean to compare you to him!"

"Just... get ready to eat. I'll start cooking."

* * *

 **That night**

I was resting in my room when I heard Morgana shriek. I grab my new saber and my pistol and charge to her room.

 _Don't tell me these assholes are back again._

I enter her room to see it was the group I had feared. Two men in White Fang masks. One was holding Morgana up by her throat

"GET THE DUST-DAMNED HELL AWAY FROM MY SISTER!" I shoot at the one holding Morgana. He takes the rounds and doesn't even flinch. The other places his hand on his sword sheathe. All of a sudden, the sword launches itself and strikes me hilt-first in the chest, sending me flying back. When I get back to my feet, I see the man holding the blade with an all too causal grip.

* * *

 _Check it out_

 _One, two_

 _Beast mode_

 _What ya wanna do?_

 _Yes y'all_

 _We Merciless!_

 _And until now_

 _You ain't ever heard of us_

* * *

"Shade, this the boy?"

"Yeah, Adam, that's the one."

"Good." Charging at me, the man swing his blade down. I bring my blade up to block, but the impact numbs my arm and drops me to my knee.

I push off, trying to get some distance between me and my opponent. he calmly sheathes his blade before walking toward me. Given how this fight started, that gives me no comfort. I empty the rest of my gun's clip into him, but he draws his sword and blocks each shot.

"I'm disappointed. This is the man who killed two dozen of our men?"

Shock runs through me. "But.. I only killed the last three."

"Oh really? Care to explain that Shade?"

"The same reason you're disappointed. If they couldn't beat a boy, what use are they?"

 _They don't even care that I'm right here. Though given how this is going, I wouldn't either. Time to do something stupid._

I charge Adam. He looks bored. Then I throw my sword at him. The stupidity of what I did stuns him, and he barely deflects it in time. While he's off balance, I tackle him in the chest. He staggers backwards, just a couple of inches, but its a start. I bring my knee up, just missing his groin. However, he recovers and smashes his hilt into my chest again.

* * *

 _Check it out_

 _One, two_

 _Beast mode_

 _What ya wanna do?_

 _Yes y'all_

 _We Merciless!_

 _We Dangerous!_

* * *

As I lay there on my back, Adam calmly walks up to me and slashes my ear. I hiss in pain.

"Shade, we're leaving. Bring the girl."

"We're not killing the boy?"

"When he understands what it means to be a true Faunus, he will seek us out and join us. Or he will die."

"But..."

"Shade, I gave an order."

Shade walks up to me. "You got guts kid. When you have the strength to match it, I will be waiting in Vale to end this." All of a sudden he and Morgana, still in his grasp, vanish.

Adam leaves the building. I get up and chase after him, only to find three of goons waiting for me.

A growl of anger escapes from my throat, and I charge the largest one. I floor him and clamp my teeth on his neck. I don't release it until one of the others slam the butt of their gun into my head.

As I lose consciousness, all I can think of is how I failed Morgana.

 **WN: There is quite a bit to explain here.**

 **First off, Rex and Morgana are stepsiblings. Rex's birth father was a Hunter who died of illness (Rex's pistol is his inheritance), while his birth mother died in a house fire. A human family took in the 7 year-old Rex, in a combination of pity and wanting their 5-year old girl to have a playmate. They provided him with honest love, and Rex grew to accept them as his family, even taking their surname as his own. they died roughly three years later, forcing Rex to look after Morgana as best he could.**

 **As to why the White Fang was after him. Rex took on a lot of odd jobs, not all of them entirely moral. One job accidentally interfered with Shade's mission, and he held a grudge. Adam was pissed off at Shade wasting their manpower on Rex, and decided to solve things himself. Adam wants to convince Rex to join them, but is just as willing to kill him if he proves to cause too much of a problem again.  
**

 **Third, how Rex fought in this chapter is not meant to reflect on his actual combat style. He just received the weapon and had no chance to learn to wield it. His real combat style actually takes inspiration from the art of Eskrima, also known as Arnis or Kali.**

 **Last, Rex's name Dracul does in fact have a secret for those who know etymology. And NO, its not Dracula... despite the fact he just bit someone's throat out.**

 **OC watch**

 **Morgana Rex is a very sweet girl who personality-wise is actually based off my older sister, who still acts and looks like a young girl, despite graduating college. Her name is a reference to the Black Witch, Morgana Le Fay. Her semblance is actually somewhat touched on here, her ability is to be persuasive to others, although it is resistible if expected. Again, like my sis.**

 **Shade Nephilim, also known as Shade Necros, the Dark Angel or Death Shadow. He's a bit of a high-functioning Sociopath with a Sadist streak. The White Fang took a lot of hits during The Rebellion and needed fresh blood. Shade is the rising star of them. He isn't an officer, at least not yet. However, he has a strong enough reputation in the group other recruits yield to him.**  
 **Part of his success is his Semblance, Fading. It allows him to enter a semi-separate plane of existence. There, he is untouchable, and only a person with a sensory based semblance can** **even detect him while he is there.**


	3. Chapter 3: Goodbye Vaccuo

**AN: Welcome back to the story. This chapter gets a little weird in format as it shows the same time frame from Azure's POV followed by Rex's.**

 **(** ** _Anything like this denotes a result of Rex's Semblance)_**

 ** _Disclaimer: Still don't own RWBY. Song used is Ruthless by Tre-Dot_**

Chapter 3: Next Stop, Vale!

Azure's POV

 _I guess announcing that I was leaving the Kingdom was counterproductive._ Its been three weeks since I had killed Willow, and the increased Hunter presence from the act had only just died down. I had planned on leaving on the first boat out, but I couldn't risk getting detected. However, the latest passenger vessel will suit my purposes well enough.

 _Now I just need to get my ticket. Oh well, let me see what I got here._

I yell out, "Someone stole my ticket!"

Slipping into the crowd before anyone looks my way, I examine the people waiting to board. Most people look for whoever just screamed, before looking to make sure they weren't also a victim as well. I focus on a single man who pulled out his ticket and then simply placed it into his back pocket. He is the easiest mark I could see.

 _Time to make my move._ I worm my way through the crowd and reach him. I tap him on his shoulder and snatch the ticket from his pocket while he looks for whoever touched him. _Next time use your front pockets!_

I casually stroll to the back of the line, watching for people who are too attentive. I notice a Wolf Faunus wearing a purple jacket staring at me. He was one of the few people who hadn't reached for their ticket.

 _Note to self, this one is dangerous. Avoid._

I watch with a hint of guilt as the man I just stole from reaches the front of the line, only to be guided off because he didn't have his ticket. Still, I wasn't going to let that stop me. I make my way to 'my' cabin and let out a sigh of relief.

Still, that Wolf. _He knows I stole my way on, and he's not going to fall for my tricks. 7 days with a known threat in a confined area. This isn't going to be fun._

* * *

Surprisingly, the week passed by without much incident. A couple of times each day we would near each other. I could tell by his glare that he was sizing me up as a potential threat. I made a point of sending a smouldering look that suggested I was far more confident than I actually felt. Otherwise we didn't interact. I was more than grateful when we finally reached Vale's port. as I got set to leave the ship. I noticed him heading my way. Deciding that a confrontation is not something I looked forward to, I hop the railing of the ship to land on the dock, wincing as I take the landing.

Dashing off I end finding a small alley to catch my breath. _I really hope that guy isn't going to be a problem. Probably not, we have an entire city to work with._

A man walks into the same alley and gives a dark smile as he notices me. I quickly question drawing one of my weapons but decide to play with him.

"Give me your money or I'll take it off your corpse."

 _Really, that's your threat? That is just sad._ Mentally rolling my eyes, I take out my wallet and walk over to him, stumbling on the uneven ground and catching myself on him. He takes my wallet and pushes me away.

I flip off his retreating figure before opening his wallet. _Like I would ever trip._ I take his Lien and place it my boot, along with the rest of my cash. _Now to find a cheap restaurant and decent motel._

* * *

Robber's POV

 _Heheh, that was too easy._

Deciding I was clear of any pursuit, I open up my latest victim's wallet. However, the only thing that was in it was piece of paper.

'Nice try, idiot. Don't mess with the best in the game. Thanks for the stuff.' After that was a picture of a knife.

 _What?_ I reach into my pocket only to realize that my wallet was missing. _DAMN IT!_

I wander around searching for a new mark, finally deciding on a Faunus who looked like a tourist.

* * *

Rex's POV

( _Uh, my feet are killing me._ )

( _Why did I let me boss talk me into this position?_ )

I start to massage my temples to alleviate my budding headache. Ever since my Aura awakened, I keep hearing random things from other people. It took a day before I realized they were the others' thoughts. I've been trying to filter out the dumb stuff, but there are about 80 people in range of my new semblance and the sheer number is starting to hurt. Still, the extra awareness might be useful later on.

( _Now I just need to get my ticket. Oh well, let me see what I got here._ )

"Someone stole my ticket!"

The voice came from roughly the same area as the thought, so I glance in the direction. I don't see anything. Still, I'm not worried that anyone will steal mine. I keep it wrapped around my pistol. Anyone who tried to grab would realize I'm packing heat and back off.

( _Time to make my move._ )

I quickly glance over to where the thought came from, and I caught a cloaked figure walking towards someone in line. Whoever it was, they easily stole the man's ticket. ( _Next_ _time use your front pockets!_ )

I watch as they slink off, and our gazes meet. ( _Note to self, this one is dangerous. Avoid._ )

 _I agree, this thief is talented and needs to be watched._

Once I boarded I headed to my cabin and took out my sword and some books I bought while getting my affairs in order. I start swinging my blade, practicing the sets described in the book. _I need to get stronger if I am going to beat them._

* * *

 _I stare at the creature in front of me. It looks like some unholy mixture of man and animal._

 _"What the hell are you?"_

 _"I...You"_

 _I examine him more closely. He does have a similar build, but he has claws instead of fingers and his face is obscured by a mask. "What are you here for?"_

 _"Whole...Once...More...You...Resist"_

 _"I am whole."_

 _"Would...Not...Be...If...You...Were...Must...Make...Whole"_

 _The creature lunges at me. I get ready to meet him with my blade when-_

I wake up panting. _Damn. Another nightmare._

I sit up and begin to meditate to calm my nerves. When I feel tranquil, I look at the clock. 5 _:18, no point going back to sleep._

I start looking through my stuff. I end up pulling out the White Fang mask I found next to me after Morgana's kidnapping. A burning inferno builds in my chest and I toss it at the wall. I go up to it and noticed a hairline crack over one of the eyes. I get ready to crush it beneath my heel, only to stop when I remember my dream. _That gives me an idea..._

* * *

Minus a few intense stare-downs with the thief, the trip was pleasant. As the boat pulled into port, I wait near the side of the ship, looking over the passengers. I sight the thief and make a move to confront them. Unfortunately, they notice me and jump over the railing, hitting the dock and runing off.

( _Did that girl just jump?_ )

( _Is that man okay?_ )

( _Must be a stowaway._ )

Knowing I won't catch someone like that, I wait to get off the ship and begin to wander the city. I am surprised at how different the architecture is from back home.

 _(He looks like a good target._ )

Without breaking my stride, I begin to look for whoever thought that. Spotting a suspicious man, I walk into an alley and prepare for a fight.

"Ah, good, give me your Lien and I'll let you leave this alley."

"Not really interested. Hope you can back it up tough guy."

* * *

 _The end has begun now... (begun now)_

 _But I love it, (I love it)_

 _It's my kind of world... (my world)_

 _A lot of y'all scared (uh huh)_

 _I can see y'all scared... (scared to death!)_

 _Survival of the fittest... (uh huh)_

 _Will it be you (uh ha!)_

 _No hopes and no dreams I'm useless_

 _No cares and no fears I'm useless_

 _No hopes and no dreams I'm useless_

 _I'm useless 'cuz I'm Ruthless!_

* * *

The man charges and slashes a knife at my cheek. I don't even make a move to block it, letting the impact smack my face sideways. I turn back, my bored expression showing just how screwed he was.

( _He's a damn Unlock! This isn't my day._ )

I grab his arm and slam my other palm into his elbow, feeling the bone give. As he grasps his arm in pain, I grab him by the collar and take my pistol out of my jacket and place the barrel under his chin.

"Please, don't kill me. I'm harmless!"

"I need information. Who can I go to that knows the criminal world, preferably someone I can get work near?"

"Junior! Guy knows everything. Owns a club. I tell you where it is!"

After getting the location of the bar, I slam the gun into his jaw, knocking him out.

 _Junior huh. At least I have a lead._

 **WN:**

 **First off, you can see the difference in how Azure and Rex operate. Rex will take the straight approach, while Azure will definitely go outside the box. Azure will never get into a straight confrontation if she can help it. Rex, however is more suited for fights, and will encourage that outcome.**

 **Second, Rex's Semblance and Aura! The body is designed for limited adaption to protect itself. Losing Morgana on top of everything else Rex went through was so traumatic that his soul started tearing itself apart. In response, his Aura awakened itself to stave off the damage. This is not a cure, merely a holding tactic, as the dream suggested. Rex's Semblance is telepathy, a multi-faceted ability that has several applications. What you saw was Application 1, scanning. This is his "neutral" usage, as he can't exactly turn it off, much as we could stop our ability to see or hear. Sensory Semblances suck that way. I'll cover the rest as they arrive**

 **Third, the books. One of them is swordplay, the second is unarmed combat, and the third describes finer aura control. I am only bringing them up because it will make a return.**

 **Fourth, Unlock is nothing more than an underworld slang term for a person with an awakened Aura who is not openly associated with the Hunter Organization. The people who fall under this category include mercenaries, bodyguards, bounty-hunters, and of course, plenty of criminals.**

 **Fifth- WARDROBES! Rex wears a purple jacket over a gold tshirt as his casual/combat wear. Why? it denotes him as a tough guy, but he has a good heart underneath all that darkness. Plus, gold is the 'color' of royalty in the western world, while purple is so in some eastern ones. This actually qualifies Rex (king) in the Color Rule! Azure, due to being a thief and needing to disguise herself, has no official outfit, but the cloak is definitively one of her more recognizable 'working uniforms'.**

 **Finally, you may have noticed that Rex and Azure have just met, and the meeting was essentially, 'I don't like this guy.' All I'm going to say is, What have you seen that would imply that they would be friends when they first met? Azure would categorize Rex as a threat, while Rex would only view Azure as a threat that may be useful.**

 **No OCs this time.**


	4. Chapter 4: Declawed

**An: This chapter officially begins the Vale arc of the story. Plus obligatory AH reference in the name!**

 **Disclaimer: Looking into owning part of RWBY. Not getting my hopes up.**

Chapter 4: Azure's Heist

Azure's POV

Today makes three months in Vale. I been keeping rather quiet, but now my wallet is getting low and I need to make a serious windfall. I already got a place in mind, but my plan is going to require a helper. I think back to the other people I've met in the underworld, but only one has even given me time of day.

* * *

 _One month prior_

 _"That man was my mark."_

 _I laugh and look at the blond haired boy in front of me. "I don't really care. Who the Hell are you?"_

 _"They call me the Thief of Dawn. Dawn for short."_

 _"Isn't Dawn a girl's name?_

 _"Haha, so clever. Try something unique. What's yours?_

 _"Dagger, scared yet?"_

 _"Never heard of you."_

 _"I'm on Vaccuo's most wanted list!"_

 _"Yeah, but you're in Vale. As far as that means, you're no one."_

 _"Figures. Still, remember it, its going on every building soon enough."_

* * *

I wander around Dawn's turf, trying to draw his attention. Two hours later, he approaches me.

"Good to see you again, Dawn."

"Dagger, this is a surprise. You tend to avoid my staking grounds."

"I came to offer a position for a job I'm doing."

"What would I need to do?"

"Nothing much, just look after an unconscious person for a few hours."

"What?"

"I'm raiding a Black Claw guild house. I can get in if I disguise myself as one of them, so I'm going to need somebody to look after the person I'm impersonating."

He starts laughing. "Black Claw? That's priceless! After Schnee warehouses, their quarters are the most secure places in Vale!"

"Well, then crooks will respect me like back home WHEN I pull it off."

"If you're serious, lets talk numbers. How much?"

"Depends on what I get out. 10%."

"50."

"20. Take it or leave it."

"30. I'm not going less and you know nobody else will help you."

"Fine, 30% of the raid. So partner, you ready? The night is still young."

* * *

 _Guard is pretty close by, now for the distraction._

I bring my fingers to my lips and let out a piercing whistle before slinking into the nearby shadows. The guard walks into the alley, looking for the intruder. I draw my dagger and slam it down onto the back of his head. When he hits the ground, I kick his temple for good measure. I drag him off to the nearby building where Dawn is waiting.

"Damn he looks heavy."

"He is. Now lets see: Race, Human. Not a problem. Build, he's an inch taller, close enough. Hair, chestnut, short. Skin tone, flush. Eye color, does that look like Hazel to you?"

"I guess."

"Eh, good enough. Time to get to work. Help me strip him."

"Excuse me?"

"I need his uniform."

"Still creepy."

"30%."

"Fine, but I am not doing this again."

Once I have the guard's uniform, I take them into a separate room and pull out my kit.

 _First off, Eyes._ I look through my contacts and pull out my hazel pair. I put them in and start blinking to make sure they're secure.

 _Second, skin tone._ I apply some blush to my face. Looking into the mirror, I see my skin has a lot more color, and matches the guard.

 _third, hair._ I take out the scissors and start cutting. I hate shortening my hair, but I need the cash. After getting it the required length, I pull out the dye and start soaking it into what I have left. I wait a few minutes for it to take hold and look back in the mirror. I now look almost exactly like the guard.

 _Last, race and body._ I take out a cloth and wrap it around my neck, covering my feathers. Thankfully, it is already a close match to the needed skin tone, so I didn't need to dye it.

With a second cloth, I bind my chest. _Definitely easier to fake being male than female._

Putting on the guard's uniform, my disguise is complete and I walk out to check on Dawn.

"Whoa, Dagger? That... is impressive."

"Nice to know that my skills meet your standards."

I walk out and take the guard's place. I spent the last two days watching the guards and studied their patterns. Walking along the route, I would be inside the base in ten minutes. After that though, I'll have to improvise.

I bide my time and enter the building. There are a few more guards inside, but they seem rather lax. I roll my shoulder and walk in further. I start looking at doors, looking for what would probably be the main office. I decide the one with the guards would be it.

 _Not that they're really trying anyway._ I walk up to them and slam one into the wall, knocking her out instantly. I quickly draw my knives and stab the other one's hand.

He draws his gun and nearly brings it in line to my head, but I duck and sweep his legs out. I stab down and pierce his heart.

Sighing, I enter the office. I see a safe behind the desk. putting on a some gloves I start dealing with the tumbler.

 _Sometimes, hawk hearing rocks._ As long as my ear is on the safe, I can hear the gears clicking. It takes a minute, but I open the safe to find a ton of Lien. I start stuffing the stuff into my clothes. Sadly, I could only hold about half of it. I place a piece of paper in the safe and walk out. Thankfully the girl I slammed into the wall is still out. I made my way out and met up with Dawn. I pull out the cash and start counting. Dawn just stares in awe.

"How... that's impossible."

"Apparently not." I finish counting. There is close to 150,000 Lien all added up. I quickly give Dawn his share.

"Dagger, I... just... I can't believe it."

"Goodbye, Dawn."

"Wait, Dagger."

"What?"

"My real name's Marty."

"Forgive me if I don't reveal my own."

"Understood."

I wander back into the night.

 **WN:**

 **First, some of you may wonder why Azure is unknown in Vale. I touched on it, but the fact is that Azure is now working in a entirely different kingdom. Until she gains enough notoriety to get looked into by the local police and Hunters, what she's done in Vaccuo has no effect on her street cred.**

 **Second, the little disguise montage. Azure studied everything that could make her better at stealing. She has years of practice doing that.**

 **Third, I mentioned her hearing. Yes, Azure has enhanced senses due to her Faunus bloodline. Specifically, eyesight and hearing.**

 **Fourth, that piece of paper literally just has a picture of a dagger. Its a calling card to get recognized, and a challenge to the Black Claw Company to find her.**

 **Fifth, there is foreshadowing in this chapter.**

 **OC Watch**

 **The Thief of Dawn here, proper name Marty Luna, is the stealth expert of team ROME, who, as the name suggests, are all inspired by Greco-Roman mythology. Marty is the offshoot of the Twin Deities of Light, Apollo and Artemis. He is an elementalist, with the Semblance to control, create, and destroy light sources.**


	5. Chapter 5: Bearing His Fang

**AN: We've seen how Azure has adapted to Vale, now its time to see how Rex has been. Plus, more AH references.**

 **Disclaimer: do not own RWBY. The song is Gotta get the Cash by Doujah Raze**

Chapter 5: Serving Junior

Rex's POV

 _A little more red right here... perfect._

I put the brush down and look at my sabre. On the blade, near the hilt, sat my new crest. A wolf, it claws bloodied by the hunt. _Let that be a message to those who face me. Especially you, Adam. You wanted a beast, you've got one._

"Rex, get down here! Boss has a job for us!"

 _I still need to put this on my pistol. That can wait for tomorrow I guess._ I place my blade back in the sheath and strap it over my shoulder. I get up, only to remember to grab the hat. _Dumbest uniform ever. The shades are a nice touch though._

I walk into the club's main area and look at the crew assembled. Leroy, Mark, and Edgar. Apparently Junior thinks four men, admittedly his best four, will be enough.

"What's the job?"

The ever-hyper Leroy was practically bouncing in anticipation. "Some people in the Scarlett Rivers gang hit a business under our protection. Junior wants us to shake them down."

Edgar calmly shakes his head. "Four men against an entire gang? Not to mention they have three Unlocks to our two," referring to himself and me.

Mark starts laughing. "Didn't you get the memo? Blaze and Frost are out of town at the moment. We only have to deal with Sky. Which puts the numbers back in our favor. Unless you fall in a hole again."

"Who in their right mind puts a carpet over rotting wood?"

I fake a cough. "Lets just get this over with."

...

Uh, uh, yea

Get outta here with that shit man!

Yo, you don't know me, and you don't know

What I'm going through

So fuck you and your lame ass point of view

That shoulda been

My whole mission from the start

You putting it together

I'll tear it all apart, what?

I gotta gets mine

Stepping through this minefield

And what's not mine becomes mine

You mind? Chill...

...

 _Three guards at the front. Mark could take them himself._ "You guys ready?"

"Ready."

"I'm pumped!

"Lets do this."

"Alright." I glance at Mark. "Care to do the honors?"

"LEETTTS PLAY!" Mark charges the guards, firing his twin pistols. They didn't stand a chance.

( _Shit!)_

( _We're under attack?_ )

 _Four men in the next room._ "I got the next guys." I draw my weapons and kick the door in before diving under a volley of bullets. Two shots later, one of the thugs was dead, and a second was gripping his shoulder. I leap at the closer of the other two and run him through, putting his body between me and my last two opponents. I fire again, dropping the last untouched man. I kick my meat shield to the ground and bring my sabre to point at the last one.

( _I don't want to die!_ )

 _Sorry, but you not getting what you want._ I juke left to avoid his fire and move in. Once I get close enough, I place the gun barrel on his head before pulling the trigger.

...

That's the way I gotta take it from the mans

Put a price upon the fans

I'll put lead up in the stands

It doesn't matter who the target is

You know I'm gonna finish it

Once I get it started kid

That's the way I gotta market it

Marksman, mercenary

Making all your hearts skip

And I can turn you into parts quick

Put you in a box and ship you off to yard 6

Where the non-believers go

The ones that started pleading

Cuz they couldn't take the bleeding

From the beating yo

...

 _Four shots into the clip._ "Room's clear."

Edgar looks at the mess I made. "Well, you're definitely thorough."

Mark looks around. "We got two ways further in. We need to split up. not good."

 _Mark and Leroy can't fight Sky, but I want Edgar nearby for backup._ Sighing, I give the order. "I got Mark. Leroy, you and Edgar take the left door." They all nod and we got ready to breach the next door.

"I got a hallway, you two?"

Edgar answers. "Same here. Think they meet up later?"

"Unlikely, but hopefully."

Mark starts moving down our hallway, ready for his turn. I let him lead but I'm ready to pull him back if a trap shows up.

As we near the corner, I signal him to hold up.

"What?"

"a couple of people are waiting for us."

"Bring it on, I say."

"I have Aura, I go first here." I put my back to the corner and ready my pistol. I turn and fire a shot before taking cover again. "Not good, they set up a wooden barricade."

"Can we pierce it?"

"Possibly, but I'll have to waste a bullet." I shoot the wall in front of me.

"What the Hell, Rex?"

"This clip has a surprise for the seventh shot. That was six." I turn again and fire at the barricade. However, instead of the thunk of metal on wood, I hear the whoosh of air as the Burn-Dust round ignites on impact. I get back to cover.

( _FIRE!_ )

"They have a choice. Burn, or break cover and get shot."

"You count your bullets?"

"...And yours. Doesn't everyone?"

"Nobody does. A lot of people can't keep that detail in their head during a full-on fight."

"Weird. By the way, you have 9 shots in your left gun and 8 in your right, unless you reloaded. Let's kill em."

"That's just creepy. Let's."

We break out of cover and fire _._ _8, 9, 10, 11_.

A half dozen corpses lay before us.

...

So you might wanna shut your mouth

'For you end up in a pine box

Headed down south

Yo' momma brought you in

I'mma take you out

Send you down to hell

You can burn like gout

I'mma make it clear I won't leave a doubt

I told you why I'm here it's my only route

So you can stick around

Cuz it's gonna be a thriller

In this world

Ain't no other options for a killer, I just...

Gotta get the cash, gotta get the dough (x3)

Body for a price? Just say so

Gotta get the cash, gotta get the dough (x3)

If it means kill 'em all then I won't say no!

...

Mark reloads and we move further.

"Shouldn't you switch clips? You used up most of your ammo."

"I have my reasons."

It was rather quiet for a while afterwards. We walked through several rooms without being attacked.

"Mark, doesn't Scarlet Rivers have five dozen men?"

"Roughly, its actually 58."

"So, we killed seven before we split up, and its reasonable to assume the defense of the other way was roughly equal, so six from us, and another six from the way Edgar and Leroy went. Frost and Blaze are out, so there should be 21 men down for the gang."

"So?"

"So, where are the other 37?"

"Back rooms, daily life, out on Jobs?"

"Hopefully. Hold up. People around the corner."

"I never understand how you know that."

"Does it matter? Let me get a look." I peer around the corner, only to immediately turn back to dodge several shots. "Three of them, one is wearing a Grimm hide shirt."

"Fuck. You're the plan guy, what you got?"

"If can handle the other two, I can stop that one. All I can think is you use me for cover and shoot past my shoulders. My Aura should take the shots."

"So reload and get ready."

"No, I need an nearly empty clip for this to work." At his look of confusion I add, "I have one more surprise to show you."

"Fine."

...

No, no is what I hear all the time

When I'm slaying 'em

Body parts, so nice filleting 'em

Slice, Slice! Dicing up some mayhem

Gotta keep it light

In this dark world of grey and...

Black, but you can catch an axe to the back

Or a slap to the face from the clap of a gatt

Strap to your waist, plastic to your hat

Bap bap bap, feel the tragic collapse

...

I break cover and fire a shot high, causing our latest opposition to duck out of reflex. That reflex quickly proves to be fatal as Mark quickly puts two of them down.

 _One shot left_. I fire and the one wearing Grimm hide drops. I pop the now empty clip and slip it into my suit. I go to my ammo belt and grab one, noting the brown stripe on it and quickly load it up.

"Rex, how'd you kill him?"

"He's not dead. The last shot was Shock Dust, he's helpless until his nerves stop freaking out." I stab the man through the throat. "Now he's dead."

"Cool, I'm taking the shirt... What?"

"We have a mission. Looting can wait until later. Plus, since I killed him, I have first call on what to take."

"Not cool. Let's go."

Judging by the size of the building, we had to be nearing the end. We reach the next room, and I only feel one mind inside.

 _Something's not right about this._ "Stay at the doorway. Somethings off."

"Ugh, fine."

I open the door to see the person inside lounging on a couch. He turns his head and sees me.

"So you finally got here. I got bored waiting."

"That's rather cocky."

"Not really." He sits up and looks at me. "Junior's men, huh? I hear ya, the guys were stupid."

"You say that like you're not one of them."

"Jobs a job. Needed the money and having Aura meant I was guaranteed a spot. Just sit around, look menacing and collect my pay."

 _Wait, this is Sky? Doesn't look any older than me._

He stands up and grabs an odd bastard sword, before pulling out a Shock Dust crystal and slotting it in the hilt.

"Well, looks like I got to earn my pay today."

I raise my sabre into a ready stance, content to let Sky take the first move.

He charges and strikes downward, and I sweep his sword to the side, only to wince as I feel an electric shock run down my arm. We get distance between each other and start circling.

"Shocking, isn't it? Guess you're an Unlock too, or you would've dropped the blade there. This is fun."

"Fun? This is a duel to the death."

"What point for fighting another man exists but the thrill of fighting itself? If the battle's no fun, I don't want to fight."

"Well, this is a job for me."

"Let's see if I can't change that."

...

I'd say that's pretty serious

So maybe you should start thinking

"Hmm, well it's time to be fearing this"

Cuz if I keep hearing this

I'mma have no other choice

But to leave your whole fam hearing-less

Yea, that's how really real it is

I care about my pockets

Not about your feelings, shit

So when I kill you man

It ain't personal

It's just the only way I still can make a grand

...

We charge each other and I duck under his swing, thrusting into his gut. his Aura stops the blow, but he backs up.

"Alright, let's really get going!" He slashes at my neck, prompting me to step back. However, I still feel a strike to my neck, causing me to bring my hand to my neck.

"Wind control. My range is farther than what my blade implies. I save it for the tough guys."

He slices sideways again and I jump back, only to get struck by what I am assuming is his Semblance. Slamming into the wall, I let out a growl.

 _No, can't lose my cool in this fight._ I get up and raise my pistol instead.

He laughs. "That little gun isn't going to stop me."

For once, I smirk. "Dust, my dear boy." I pull the trigger and watch Sky get lifted off his feet by the impact. "Guess you failed to realize that Earth Dust simply packs more punch than regular bullets do."

He gets back up and laughs. "I love it! You have a plan for everything! I don't want this to be a one-time thing."

"Too bad I plan on killing you." I charge and slash at his knee. He blocks and another shock races up my arm. I fire point-blank into his gut and watch him stagger back. He slices, but this time I drop to the floor under the path of the Windblade before sweeping his legs out from under him.

He gets up and holds his hands up. "I yield."

"I'm not looking for surrender."

"Just here me out. I leave, the Scarlet Rivers lose me, and you get a big favor from Eustace Sky. Call it in when you need me and I'll come running."

I hesitate, because he's being entirely honest. Finally, I decide. "Go," tilting my head to the doorway.

He walks out the door, acknowledging Mark on the way out. He calls out, "Next room has two guards and a safe filled with money. Combo's 9-31-9. Can't wait for Round 2!"

...

Understand what I'm talking 'bout?

Get the picture, of what this all about?

It's time for you to walk it out

You don't wanna be around

When these dogs start barking out

You don't wanna play the target route

Cuz I don't get paid unless

The fucking target's out

That's the way it goes

That's the only way I know

Just to make my dough!

Gotta get the cash, gotta get the dough (x3)

Body for a price? Just say so

Gotta get the cash, gotta get the dough (x3)

If it means kill 'em all then I won't say no!

...

I walk to the door to the next room. _There's only one person_ _inside._

I kick open the door, only to see Edgar standing over a pair of bodies. "Hey Rex, guess they did meet up."

"Where's Leroy?"

"Idiot charged around the corner and got shot. Dead in seconds."

"Pity." I look and see the safe Eustace mentioned. I try the combination he gave me and it opened. "Here's our bonus I guess."

We divide up the Lien and walk out the way me and Mark came through. When we pass the man wearing the armor, I turn to Mark, "You really want it?"

"Hell yes!" He starts grabbing the shirt off the body while me and Edgar shake our heads.

As we leave the building, I take off my hat and spin it in my hand. "Let's get back to Junior quick so I can get out of this stupid suit."

Mark looks at me weird. "I honestly don't get why you hate looking good."

"Its stupid to dress up all formal when we're going out to kill people." I turn my head towards a nearby alley.

"What's wrong?"

"I have the weirdest feeling someone's watching me. Its nothing."

...

Shit, you think I'm just gonna

Sit around and do nothing?

There're fucking monsters out there man!

Somebody's gotta kill 'em

You can keep your justice man

I got my justice right here

...

Shade's POV

As the punk walks away, I release my Semblance, returning to the real world.

 _Did he know I was here?_ _Now do I have the time to follow him?_ I pull out my scroll. _Two minutes, not long enough._

I head back to the headquarters before making a stop in the holding cells. I stop before one in particular.

"The kid's getting tougher. Soon I get that rematch."

"He'll beat you. Dracul's the strongest there is."

"Shut up, you human brat. If Adam wasn't using you as a bargaining chip, I would have killed you already."

"Must be horrible for you."

"Think you're cute? Eventually I'll be the one calling the shots, one way or another, and you will die."

 **Wn: Surprised Morgana's still alive?**

 **First, Rex's pistol. Its uses reloadable 13 bullet clips with customizable load-outs. He has quite a few specialized clips for a variety of situations.**

 **Second, bullet counting. Rex's ability actually comes from a side effect of his Semblance. His Semblance forced him to be able to filter dozens of constantly updating sources of information from everyone's minds. As such, Rex is able to handle counting bullets from multiple guns. He can't do something automatic like an AK-47 or anything, but if he knows the size of the clip, he can count bullets.**

 **Third, the fight with Eustace. While Rex can predict his opponent using his Semblance, all of Eustace's moves all originate from swinging his sword. That's all Rex gets, Eustace is about to strike, not if he is using his Semblance, as its instinctive for Eustace.**

 **Fourth, Grimm hide armor. Due to the preservable nature of Phoenix-verse Grimm, people turn their hides into a light-weight armor. These are scaled based on species. The official scale me and the Commander came up with is, from weakest to strongest, is Nevermore, Beowolf, Creep, Alpha Beowolf, Ursa Minor, Borbatusk, Ursa Major, Giant Nevermore, King Taijitu, Deathstalker, Goliath. Please note this is only rela** **tive strength, there is a much bigger gap between Ursa Major and Giant Nevermore hide verses the gap between Beowolf and Creep hide.**

 **Fifth, Rex's smirk believe it or not. Rex tries to control and suppress his emotions, so for him, a smirk is the equivalent to a normal person laughing.**

 **OC watch**

 **Eustace Sky is the close range expert of team ROME. He's a weird mix of Uranus and Zeus in inspiration. His Semblance is Shockwave, he creates a razor-sharp blade made from wind. He could use it with a kick or punch, or really any weapon, but he really just uses it with his sword.**

 **Bad news for you guys. I am going to Disneyworld for vacation, and College starts up again two days after, so no chapters next week and it may slow down as I get back into college grinding.**

 **I haven't actually said it beforehand, but if you have any questions about details I've glanced over, please feel to comment here or PM me. I will try to explain with as little spoilers as possible.**


	6. Chapter 6 Snowed In

**AN: Well, I'm back from vacation. Disney was definitely fun, and thanks to Epcot Japan, I now have a banner of Aincrad and a Scout Regiment hoodie.**

 **This chapter is rather special, as it finally overlaps with the Commander's characters! Special guest star Thamior Rose of MSQT!**

 **Small time skip between this chapter and the last two, about two weeks.**

Chapter 6: Raiding the Schnee's

Rex's POV

 ** _Monster, that is all you are._**

 _"No, I am saving Morgana. I do this to protect others."_

 ** _Really? Were they White Fang? Most of them weren't even Faunus._**

 _Faces manifest out of the mist. Every person I killed, staring me in the face_.

 _I shut my eyes and shake my head. "No. I need Junior's help to fight them. If I have to kill other gangs to obtain his support, I will. Besides, they were all killers. Aggressive defense is still defense."_

 ** _Don't delude yourself. You are a Demon, not a Dragon._**

 _"I am a protector, not a destroyer!"_

* * *

I wake up, drenched in sweat. _Well happy birthday to me._

I go into the bathroom and wash my face. _I need to keep going. Their deaths were meaningless otherwise._

I get dressed and head over to Junior's club. I see him talking with some woman dressed in a Black Claw uniform. "What's up?"

"Boy, why aren't you in uniform?"

"One, I hate suits. Two, I came here to remind you I'm taking a personal day. So, what's her deal?"

She coughs. "A rouge crook happened to enter our quarters, assaulted two of our people, killing one, and stole a few small items. The survivor said it was one of our members, but he was discovered unconscious in a nearby alley. The only clue we have is a piece of paper with a drawing of a knife on it. We looked into it, but couldn't find anything, so I was sent to hear what Junior knows, which is apparently nothing."

I give a small jump when I hear about the paper. "You found nothing because you're probably looking at the wrong source. Do you have the paper?"

She pulls it out and I take it. "This is not a Vale criminal, this one's from Vaccuo. Dagger, one of the best. No one knows their identity, or even if its only one person. They disappeared from Vaccuo shortly before I left myself. Apparently it was because they headed here."

"Useful pup. Junior, how much are you paying for his services?"

I shake my head. "My loyalty can't be bought. Until my contract is terminated with Junior, I serve him. Besides, you really lost points with the pup comment."

"A shame. Farewell." She puts down a small pile of Lien on the bar and walks out, leaving me and Junior relatively alone.

"What's wrong with suits?"

I kill a smirk before it begins and shake my head. "Not important. I'll see you tomorrow." I grab a piece of the woman's payment before walking out.

"Hey! What are you doing?"

"I gave her the info, so the payment's mine! Keep the rest."

 _I wonder, that thief from the boat. Could it be?_ I concentrate, reaching out with my Semblance. Ignoring the Aura drain, I set out into town.

* * *

Azure's POV

 _Okay, he's walking up to the door. 8-0-0-SERIOUSLY? What immature idiot decided that code?_

Shaking my head and grumbling, I wait a few minutes before approaching the door into the warehouse.

Admittedly, there was some serious precautions to prevent infiltration. You needed a key card and a passcode for a hidden panel. Either would open the door, but only both would kill the silent alarm attached to it. I 'acquired' a key from a worker two days ago and just obtained the code now. I swipe the card through the reader and enter the code.

 _8-0-0-8-6-9. Idiots._

I enter the building and marvel at the sheer number of Dust crates located in the building. If I took 10 times what I could carry, it wouldn't make a dent in the warehouse. Still, this is a lot of easy money with even one load.

I stick to the shadows, avoiding the various workers. One got too close, and I was forced to knock him out with my knife. I take a crystal here and there, making sure none look like they are less then full. Then I see the crate set to the side. I chance it and open it up.

 _Jackpot._ This crate was filled with high-grade Dust, the stuff that high-ranking Hunter's used in their weapons. I grab several handfuls and begin making my way out. I exit the door, only to hear a sharp rap on the wall. I look and see a young man wielding a katana standing there.

"Lovely, we have a damn Huntsman here. How the fuck did you know I would be here?"

"When you stole that key card, it got reported. They put the ID number on a special list that would alert us if that particular one was used."

"Clever. One problem. You had a free shot at me and chose to be a damn moron and alert me to your presence." I slip a hand into my pocket, looking for one of crystals I stole.

He laughs. "I doubt you can escape me. Giving you a chance to flee just makes it a game."

I pull out a Burn Dust crystal. "You certain? I break this crystal, and half the district goes up in flames."

"You wouldn't dare risk all these people's lives."

 _Not really, but I bet you'll stop it from spreading._ "Try me." I toss the crystal at some wooden crates near the Huntsman.

He dives at the crates, and I run off. As I reached the more populated areas of the city, I look back, seeing him keeping pace with me.

 _Damn he's persistent._ I end up running into a park. N _o way to shake him here._

I narrowly avoid crashing into a woman walking her poodle. _Wait... I got something._

There was a loose dog toy in the women's purse. I grab it and run off. She and the dog start chasing me as well, but I doubt its as bad as a Hunter tailing me.

Suddenly, the Huntsman appears out of nowhere from behind the tree in front of me. _He was behind me!_

I dive away from his grab. _Only chance I got, now or never._

I charge the Huntsman, slipping under his grasp. I manage to hook the toy into his belt loop. I wait till he turns to face me, then flip him off. "Game. Set. Match."

"What are yo- FUCK!" The dog, focused on the toy, just bit the Huntsman in the ass.

He manages to get the dog off him. The dog leaps at him again, causing him to jump backwards. I laugh as he starts running off with the poodle chasing him. The women gives me an evil eye before running off to reclaim the dog.

I walk out of the park, happy to be free of my pursuit when I bump into to somebody. I get ready to tell him off only to realize its the Wolf from the boat.

"I'm not here to hurt you. Walk with me, please."

Suspicious, I follow him, knowing I am too exhausted to flee a fresh pursuer.

* * *

 _A tea shop. Really?_

We waited for a table in the corner, and the Wolf orders us both chamomile tea.

"I don't want any tea."

"Just try it. It helps sooth rattled nerves, which you definitely need."

I take the cup and take a sip. _Not as bad as I thought._

I stare him in the eyes, trying to read him, but those mismatched windows give nothing away.

He takes a slow drink before speaking. "I know who you are. You may call me Rex. I have need of your services."

 **WN: Admittedly, I was rewatching Black and White for like the 100th time this summer when writing that last scene.**

 **Before I go any farther in this note, I want to bring to attention an important issue. There is a writer on this site, Hope, the mind behind the 'sibling writers' accounts Wolf Cubby Cutie and The Writer Of Lucifenia. She is going through a very tough time right now fighting her Depression, so, as someone who's struggled with the same condition, I want to dedicate this chapter to her and encourage my readers to go to one of her stories and post your own support in the reviews. She could really use it.**

 **Okay, back to the story. We have Rex's nightmares returning. Yeah, he actually wakes up from nightmares more often then getting proper sleep.**

 **Second we have Rex apparently being the only person knowing Dagger's calling card. Its actually the same reason nobody knew who she was before. She's a recent immigrant from Vaccuo and not in the Vale Underworld's info loop yet, though she is now.**

 **Third, I showcased Rex's second application of his Semblance. This is Hunting mode. By using his Aura, he can dramatically increase the range of his Semblance, but he can only fix on minds he knows the 'mental fingerprint' of. So no, he can't trace Morgana or Shade with it.**

 **Fourth, the activities of the Black Claw and White Fang organizations. As open as they seem, they are actually working under a certain measure of secrecy. Front organizations, Shadow Ops, etc. They aren't ready to deal with Hunters again, so they don't make any moves that would draw too much attention. You're seeing how the criminals are reacting in regards to them. You know, people who are less than willing to go to Hunters with that information.**

 **Reminder, anything I haven't covered that you want to know, PM or Review, and I'll try to give a non-spoiler answer.**


	7. Chapter 7: Biting Back

**AN: Hello, Everyone happy the login sever crash is over? Yeah, I was so annoyed. However, lets get back to the story.**

Chapter 7: Infiltration

Azure's POV

 _There is no way he knows who I am. "_ I'm sorry, but I am not anyone special."

Rex leans in and whispers, "Don't play games with me Dagger, I have good reasons to believe my assumption is correct."

My blood runs cold. "Just assumptions?"

"No, I know it now. You just confirmed it by the fact you stiffened up when I said your alias."

"You're good. So why do you need me?"

"Do you have any idea who you just bested?"

"He was a Huntsman, one is as good as another. Besides, I'll admit my escape was more luck than skill." I start taking another drink from my tea.

"That man was Thamior Rose. He is a Lt. Commander of the Vale Hunters. He is among the 10 most dangerous people in the Kingdom, possibly even in Vytal. Escaping him, even through luck, means you can do what I need."

I spit out my tea and start coughing. "What? He can't be. He looks so young."

"Your guess is as good as mine. My source wasn't sure either."

Once my coughing fit ended, I take another glance at the Wolf. "Let me ask again. Why do you need me? You seem to be well connected."

"I've located a base of White Fang remnants. They know me, so I can't sneak in, and my source doesn't have the ability to get inside to get the info I require. You do."

"What's in it for me? It better not be some stupid promise you won't turn me in."

"I will pay, I have set aside a significant sum of money. 25,000 lien up front, and another 30,000 if you can get the info."

 _That is quite a bit, but getting another organization out for my blood isn't smart._ "I am very sorry, but I might have to pass o-"

"Add another 15k to the completion bonus."

"So, what info are you looking for?"

"Good to know you've accepted. I want a prisoner list and who is guarding them if possible."

"I never said I'd do it."

"You would never have asked what to look if you hadn't decided to do it."

I frown. "That is a very annoying skill with reading people."

"What can I say? I get people."

* * *

I spent the next few days speaking with Rex on what I needed to do to get the info. I managed to procure a decent replica of the masks the White Fang wore.

Despite the Wolf's annoying habits, I can't help but get invested in the time I was working with Rex. He takes my snide remarks in stride and isn't afraid to send a few jabs of his own. He's sharp-witted and sees the details I seen many people miss.

On the day I decided to infiltrate the base, I dye my hair and feathers a blood red.

"Red really brings out your skin."

"Was that supposed to be a flirt?"

"No, you look too pale now, almost sickly."

"Lovely."

"Take this drive." He tosses a piece of metal at me. I catch it out of reflex.

"Good luck."

"Luck will have nothing to do with this."

He walks off and I head off into the shadier parts of Vale. I look around, and see plenty of thug wannabes looking at me, but most can recognize the confidence in my walk and they back off. Those that don't, well, drawing my knife quickly discourages them.

Once I near the base, I put on the mask. _Showtime_.

The guards see my mask and don't even bother to stop me. _Seriously, that is the some of the worst security I have ever seen. All you need is a visible Faunus trait and a mask and they let you walk in._

I wander around the base, looking for anything that might lead me towards a computer. However I slow down when I start hearing a rather interesting conversation.

"Dammit, I have to watch the prisoners next week."

"You just sit and watch. What's so wrong with that?"

"That stupid _human_ girl. Why did the boss order us not to harm her? It only encourages her mouth."

"I'm more interested in why Shade has so much interest with her. Its seems like she's all he talks about besides that Dracul guy."

"Don't even bring him up, I've seen his work. Didn't sleep that night."

 _Interesting, maybe Rex has a potential ally? Or is he already working with Dracul?_

I move on, not wanting to be caught eavesdropping.

I pass through a doorway and find a computer. _Thank you!_

I look around to make sure nobody is close by, then start looking through the saved documents. _Here, prison records._

I put in Rex's drive and start transferring the file before I hear someone entering the room. I quickly turn off the monitor so nobody can see the download.

"Hey you!"

I turn to see a young bird Faunus looking at me. "Yes?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Sorry, I am new here. I got lost."

"Well it is a pleasure to meet you. I am Shade."

"...Crimson." _This is the man the others were talking about._

"A lovely name for a beautiful woman. Are you free tomorrow?"

I shiver. _Something tells me I don't want to be with him._

"I should stop you right there. I prefer fur to feathers, if you get me."

"A shame. Still, pleasure meeting you." He turns to leave.

I let out a small sigh of relief. _That was too close, in more than one way._

I hear a beep meaning the transfer was completed and grab the drive. _Not worth 70,000 Lien._

I quickly make my way out. After about a hour, Rex shows up at the rendezvous.

"I have the info, you got the money?"

He takes out a clip of money before tossing it to me. "Here."

I hand him the drive. "So, I heard them mention someone who might be of help to you."

"Interesting."

"They called him Dracul." Rex tenses up at the name. _So Rex does know who that is._

He starts muttering, "Of course they use that name for me."

"You're Dracul?"

"I haven't use that name since back home, forget you ever heard it. Still, thank you. This info is worth more than money to me. I owe you, quite a bit."

* * *

Shade's POV

I leave, annoyed.

 _THAT BITCH! I should have known she was with the wolf. She will regret this._

 **WN: Yeah, you can guess how well Shade took that.  
**

 **First off, AZURE IS NOT INTERESTED IN REX! Her "preferring fur to feathers" comment was a lie to reject Shade (Like any sane person would). Azure is actually Demisexual.  
**

 **Second, Rex going by Rex. Rex used to go by his personal name before Morgana was kidnapped. He has his reasons for now going by his adopted family's. One, it creates a formal atmosphere that discourages emotional connections. Two, Rex is using it to remember his family.**

 **Third, where Rex got his money to pay Azure. Simply put, he sold his family's house in Vaccuo.**

 **No OCs to mention. See you next chapter. Feel free to ask questions.**


	8. Chapter 8: Blade clashes Fang

**AN: Well, I have to thank the Commander once again for putting this story in his community.**

 **Chapter 8: Fight Club**

* * *

Azure's POV

"Hey, wait up!"

I turn around to see Marty running up to me. "Dawn, what are you doing here? You usually avoid this district."

"Yeah, because you favor it. Actually, you are why I'm here. The Black Claw got really mad at your robbery."

"I knew that."

"Did you know that the fake company they held that place under reported you to the law?"

"...So?"

"Reports came out last night. A bounty of 120,000 for the Vaccuo thief and killer, 'Dagger'. An extra 20,000 if alive. Your track record has caught up with you."

I start chuckling. "Well, guess I don't need to worry about staying hidden anymore. You interested in going for it?"

He shakes his head. "I'm not stupid. I'd lose a fight with you. I figured you would want to know all sorts of people are chasing you now."

"Thanks for the warning, but I'm the best, I won't get caught."

I wander off. _Heh, faster than I expected. Still, a six figure bounty just proves my skill. Now to drive it ever higher._

I start looking for a good place to hit. I end up noticing a club. _Early enough so there won't be too many people clogging the place, but late enough that people going in won't be suspicious._

I enter the club and mingle in the crowd, observing the various men looking for trouble.

 _Okay, the bartender; I see two men on the outskirts watching the crowd; someone's watching the door to the back, need to distract him somehow; the balcony has people looking down, but they seem bored and not paying too much attention. Alright best plan, small scuffle._

I walk up behind someone and push him forward. He stumbles and turns around, looking for the offender, but I was already gone. He mistakes the man behind him and punches. People start spreading out to dodge the fight, and all the workers on the floor are focused on it. I slip into the back.

 _Of course there is someone behind the door. Crap_.

He pulls out a pair of pistols and aims at me. "Look, missy. You aren't allowed back here."

"Of course, I am so sorry." _Sorry you use guns point blank!_

I reach for my sleeve and grab a concealed dagger. I toss it, and he ducks underneath. However, I wasn't expect it to hit him, just get those pistols pointed elsewhere. I draw my main knife and lunge. He stiffens as the blade pierces his gut.

I retract the blade, and the man collapses. _Damn, this got a lot more difficult._

* * *

Rex's POV

I sit there, staring at the screen.

 _Prisoner 249-Morgana_

 _Subject is unruly and abuses her no-touch status granted by Taurus._

 _She's still alive. I can still save her... but why is she not to be touched?_

"Rex, stop slacking off and get on the floor! Your shift started 10 minutes ago!"

I sigh. "Yes, boss." I put my scroll away and grab my pistol and hat. Walking outside I see Junior standing there, tapping his foot.

"Shouldn't you be down there too, sir? You are the face of the club."

"You've been acting weird for a few days, what are you up to?"

"Its a... personal project for lack of better terms. I'll explain later when I m rea- something feels off."

Junior stops short, as my 'feelings' have developed a reputation in the group as a sign things have gone wrong. "What's wrong?"

 _Damn it, she had to choose here?_

I draw my sword and charge forward with a purpose.

Sure enough, Dagger was soon standing in front of me.

"Damn, another goon. Let's go then." She charges and stabs at me. I deflect the dagger with my blade before slamming my gun down onto her hand.

( _He should be trying to kill_ _me_.)

She tries to knee me, and I back up. She quickly reverses her grip and stabs downward. I bring my sword arm up and check her hand with my wrist before jabbing my gun into her gut.

( _He's playing with me!_ )

 _No, I'm trying not to kill you!_ I growl, hoping to unnerve her. Unfortunately, it only convinces her to draw another weapon. She slashes with both blades, forcing me to give ground.

 _She's swift, I'll give her that. I can't play nice forever._ She slices upward at my face, and manages to catch the edge of my shades, knocking them from my face.

" _Rex?_ " Dagger seems horrified to find me facing her.

"Damn it, why did you choose here?" I take her hesitation to slam my pistol into her gut again. "You _had_ to pick where I was."

I twist my grip on my sabre and swing. Dagger jumps back, the tip nicking her face and a bead of crimson runs down her cheek.

Junior finally catches up and gets ready to jump in to help me. I kick Dagger back and face him. "She's mine!"

( _He's distracted!_ )

Dagger slashes at my turned head. I duck underneath before bringing my sword pommel up into an uppercut. I feel the impact, and her mind goes silent as she hits the floor. I put my fingers on her neck, and let out a sigh of relief when I feel a pulse.

Junior walks up to me. "I've don't think I've seen you go non-lethal since I hired you."

"I owe her a favor. Killing her would have felt wrong. I'll take her out of here." I sheathe my blade and sling Dagger over my shoulder.

"Wait, she did attempt to do something here. she needs to be punished."

"She won't come here again. I'm not letting you hurt her. I owe her that much."

I start walking out towards the front of the club before I come across Mark lying on the ground.

"She's unconscious, you can get up."

Mark immediately jumps up and gives a embarrassed chuckle. "Sorry, but I didn't want to get stabbed again. If the Grimm hide hadn't taken most of the blow... I owe you for letting me take it."

"Try to convince Junior not to fire me for keeping her alive and we're even."

He finally noticed Dagger on my shoulder. "WHY ARE YOU HELPING HER?"

"A debt's a debt."

"Damn. I'll try, but no promises.

* * *

Azure's POV

I wake up in a strange bed. _Oww, my head._

"So you're up."

I turn my head to see Rex siting in a nearby chair. "Where the Hell am I?"

"My apartment."

"Why'd you help me?"

"I said before, I owed you a favor. I always pay my debts. We're even."

"If this is how you repay favors, remind me not to have you owing me any." I get out of the bed and stumble. He catches me.

"Once you're out that door, you're on your own... and nice try, hand it back."

I blush at getting caught and return his wallet.

"I'll see you around, Rex."

"Humph."

I walk out back onto the streets.

* * *

 **WN: Gag, thy name is Checkov.  
**

 **First up, we now have Azure officially wanted by the Vale government. After what I've written, she has been more than deserving of it.**

 **Second, we see her fatal flaws, impulsiveness and pride. As clever as she is, her need to prove herself leads her to reckless decisions that end up hurting in the long run.**

 **Third, Mark surviving. Remember Chapter 5? Almost everything I mention serves plot. Never assume ANYTHINGS an one-off.**

 **Feel free to send in your questions.**


	9. Chapter 9: Rule 1

**AN: Well, Writer's block is a witch with a capital B. Also, YANG'S IN DEATH BATTLE! FUCK YES!  
**

 **In better news, I finally updated my profile since I left the Fire Emblem writing community. I'll be keeping a running chart of the characters of mine that show up in Phoenix Rose.**

 **Song used is Play for Keeps** **by Sick YG.**

 **Chapter 9: The Pitt**

Rex's POV

 _I'm kneeling with my head to the ground._

 _"Why are you even alive?"_

 _I look up. "Mom, Dad, I have things to do still."_

 _"What? Being a killer?"_

 _A new voice_ _arises from behind me. "I am ashamed that you are my legacy. I spent my life protecting people and my son becomes part of the problem."_

 _My ears flatten against my head. "Father... no, I'm still helping people... stopping those that need to be stopped."_

 _"Don't pretend that you're a hero. You are helping nobody."  
_

 _"Yeah, you don't seem to be trying that hard to save me." Morgana's voice echos through the room._

 _"No... No... Morgana... I'm going to save you."_

 _"I'm probably already dead. You think of that?"_

"NO!" _Calm down... Just another bad dream. Morgana... Stay strong, please._

* * *

Knowing that I couldn't risk stepping in Junior's club until he had time to cool down, I decide to spend the day walking around town.

( _There he_ _is._ )

 _Of course she finds me._ I turn to find Dagger moving towards me. _Did she dye her hair purple?_

"You really are testing my patience, girl."

She gives me an evil smirk. "And here I was going to help you out today, but maybe if you are going to be so rude, I will reconsider."

"I don't think you have anything I want." I start to walk away.

"You need allies. I found a place to get them."

That stops me. "What makes you think I need help?"

"You wouldn't have wanted that _other_ info if you weren't planning on using it. Walk with me now."

Once we get onto a side street she continues. "No one person could defeat the Fang. You need people willing to fight. There happens to be a place called The Pitt. Its a fight club, just on the illegal side of the law. Most mercs and bounty hunters go there to challenge the owners, a pair of lizard Faunus know as the Dragon Twins for a huge cash prize. If you _enter_ The Pitt and make a good show, you might find some people you can hire. I'll even spot the entry fee for the competition..."

"..And if I happen to win the pot, you'll receive a generous cut for the info? Not to mention you're leading me there as we speak."

"I won't deny the idea didn't _occur_ to me... and we're actually only a couple of minutes out."

"Fine, should I call you anything? I'd assume the dye is because you don't want people to think _Dagger_ when they see you."

"I am currently using Amethyst, Amy for short."

"So you named yourself after your hair?"

"Sad thing is that you are the first person to question that."

Once we enter the club, the first thing I notice is the smell of alcohol and sweat in the air and the pounding music. The second thing was the dug out portion in the center of the room with two people knife-fighting. I move in to get a better look.

One pulls out a freeze-Dust crystal and tosses it into the air. Catching it between his teeth, he bites down on it and swallows.

 _That can't be healthy._

The second fighter swings his blade, trying to cut the Dust-eater's neck. Ducking under it, the Dust-eater gave an exaggerated exhale, releasing a pale blue cloud.

 _What is that?_

As soon as the cloud touched the other fighter, ice crystals began to form on his arm and clothes. He drops the knife, his arm having gone numb from the cold.

The Dust-eater throws an uppercut, flooring his opponent. The music stops, and the spectators start to count.

"1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10!" A round of cheers and groans occur and Lien starts exchanging hands.

A new man walks into The Pitt and starts calling out. "Another man has fallen before Crimson Drake! But now... the Sun dragon has to rest and the Moon will rise! Who is ready to face me, Tai-Yin Drake?"

I calmly raise my hand. "I will take that challenge. You won't be that difficult to beat."

Tai-Yin laughs. "We got a cocky newcomer here! All right Wolfy, we'll brawl. But since you obviously don't know the rules, you can't bring a sword into The Pitt. Knives, knuckles, and small firearms only."

"That won't be a problem." I take my saber off my shoulder and toss it to Dagger. "I want that back without a scratch!"

I jump down into the pit and pull out my pistol. I take a closer look at Tai who has taken a brawler's stance.

 _He's slightly taller than me, meaning he has more reach. Waist length ponytail? That is a pretty big issue in a fist fight._ _ _No obvious weapons,_ planted feet and arms out, probably a fist fighter. _

_Apparent weaknesses: he's going to hit hard, but slow. No weapons means I can trump his damage output with bullets. He looks like he isn't even going to try that hard...  
_

I casually load an earth-Dust clip into my pistol. "Ready."

"MC, switch to track 18! Let's dance."

* * *

You can't catch me!

Ha ha ha!

What you thought that was?

I'm a soldier to the death!

.

I'm a sovereign mobbing

Through the city streets

Your little petty rules do not apply to me

I like to ride and see the puppets

Hanging on the strings

And every now and then

Misery is what I'll bring

You scream, I scheme as I take the law

Into my own hands and crush it

While I break your jaw

You think I'm faking

All you really got to do is is try

To apprehend a guy

Then you'll learn the reason why

* * *

Tai-Yin charges in with his fist cocked. When he launches his punch, I catch his wrist and start twisting his arm. I see him wince at pain before kicking him away.

"Just because I use weapons doesn't mean I need them!"

Tai-Yin moves in with more caution. Once he's in range I throw my leg out at his gut. he steps back and comes in with a hook to counter. I duck beneath his fist and push forward, slamming my shoulder into his chest. He manages to catch my jacket as he staggers back and pulls me towards his fist.

I tilt my head, so it grazes off my cheek instead of hitting square on. _Damn, he has a lot of raw power if that wasn't even a clean hit!_

He lifts me off the ground and tosses me back. I turn the momentum into a roll and quickly recover my footing. I pull my gun up and fire a round. He ducks under the bullet and charges in for a tackle.

I spring off my foot and dodge to the right of his charge. He comes at me again, and this time I grab his ponytail. I kick him in the back and he hits the floor. The count starts.

"1...2...3-" With that Tai-Yin regains his feet and gets ready to go again.

* * *

Even if you tried, I cannot be caught alive

So what I break the law

Before I go, I will die

So get your bounty hunters

I'm the one that's most elite

So what I break the law

In this game, I play for keeps

.

Ichi, ni, san, shi, tell me when to go

Into a rage while I milk you like some cereal

Sometimes it's critical

At other moments it is death

My only mission is to be the only person left

And my accomplishments is

A result of your demise

You need an iron diet

Here it's highly fortified

I'm into torture

I don't have an under-handed thought

What you see is what you get

Now go and get your boss

You're about to take a loss

That is highly guaranteed

Somebody has to die

It's either you or me

And I refuse to lose and that's a fact

That's why I choose to bruise and counteract

* * *

 _He looks pissed off. Good, show me what your capable of._

( _NOBODY messes with the hair. You're going to burn._ )

He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a burn-Dust crystal.

 _He has the same trick. Huh._ As soon as Tai-Yin tosses the crystal up, I shoot the crystal. He covers his face to protect it from the resulting flames and I use the time to get up close, pointing my gun at his gut.

"Bang." I pull the trigger, blasting him point blank. as he staggers back, I swing the pistol in a hook, smashing him in the face and sending him down once more.

The crowd has gone silent, surprised at the turn of events. Dagger is the first to recover and quickly starts the count.

"1...2...3...4...5..." Tai-Yin starts trying to get up, but his arms won't hold his weight. "6...7...8...9...10!"

I walk over to Tai-Yin and give him my hand. He takes it and gets back up.

He smirks. "I take it back, you know your way in a fight."

Crimson walks into The Pitt. "I'm surprised, I didn't think anyone could match Tai in fight. What's your name?"

"Rex."

Crimson turns to face the crowd. "Ladies and, well, I decline to use the term gentlemen, may I present to you the first Champion of The Pitts... REX!"

The crowd sends out a roar of applause. I manage to make my way to Dagger and reclaim my sabre.

She looks over the crowd. "You won quite a following today. I doubt anyone here would turn down your money if you wanted to hire them. Speaking of which..."

"We'll talk cash later."

( _The damn Wolf thinks he's hot stuff. Well, he won't be much of **anything** soon enough._ )

I turn and lock eyes with someone in the crowd.

( _Good, now you finally know the face of your killer._ )

With that the man waves and simply disappears.

( _Farew-...-mutt...-won't se-...-ain ti-...-too late._ )

 _Was that... Shade?_ I tense. _Keep talking tough. I will find you, and I will kill you._

* * *

Even if you tried, I cannot be caught alive

So what I break the law

Before I go, I will die

So get your bounty hunters

I'm the one that's most elite

So what I break the law

In this game, I play for keeps

(X2)

.

Which way did he go is the question

I have the masses gasping and stressing

But I'm infected with thoughts of a mad man

So any strategy to capture me is a bad plan

I am what is known as a villain

So any opportunity to strike, I am killing

I'll chill when the hounds take a break, then

Even when the scent is forgotten

I will take them

On around round, it is found, I don't care

I am always down

And I'm bound to be anywhere

So, take a look over your shoulders

What do you see?

And, stay away from the light, trust me

* * *

Shade's POV

I make my way back to the base and release my Semblance.

"SHADE!"

 _Crap, its Adam. "_ What?"

"Where the Hell have you been?"

"Well forgive me if I have been keeping an eye on your 'prospect'. Who, for the record, works with the girl that stole information from us. You expect him to join us?"

"I don't want you following him because I know you want to kill him."

"HE WON'T JOIN US!"

"You forget your place Shade. You're walking on rather thin ice. Still, while the information stolen was of no real consequence, the boy must be punished for his actions... So I will propose a compromise. I will gather a few men for you. You will attack and injure -NOT KILL- the boy, kill the thief, and return to me."

"I will not fail you." _Watch your back Adam, I will surpass you and destroy you as well. But first, I will end that Mutt.  
_

* * *

Do you want me to break your face?

Ha, ha!

You better get off my trail

Many tried but all has failed!

 **WN: Things are about to go down.  
**

 **First off, we see Rex analyzing Tai before the fight, further cementing his nature as a strategic fighter. If he ever gets a couple of seconds before a fight starts, ths is actually what goes through his mind.**

 **Second, the ease Rex seems to beat Tai with has more to do with their respective styles. Tai is slow, but he has power. If he had managed to get a solid hit on Rex, the fight would have had a fair chance of going the other way. However, Rex's defensive style works best against people like Tai, as they are easy to counter. He does worse as his opponent gets faster. When I built Rex's style, I actually looked at RWBY to see how he matched up. Results, best case scenario- Yang. Worst- Ruby.**

 **Third, we get Shade finally revealing himself to Rex. Completely for no other reason then to mess with him. Plus you may have noticed the interaction between their Semblances.**

 **Finally, we actually see Adam and Shade interact. As you can tell, they _really_ don't like each other. Shade is a part of the Fang to hurt as many people as possible, he isn't all that loyal to the the ideals. Adam is more loyal to the cause and has to reign in Shade's actions.  
**

 **OCs**

 **We have the Dragon Twins, Crimson and Tai-Yin Drake. They are actually cousins born on the same day rather than 'true' twins, but they act like brothers. Tai actually is the one who came up with The Pitt, but Crimson is the one who made it work. They share the Semblance of Dust Absorption, where they are capable taking on elemental powers of Dust by consuming it. Don't try this at home kiddos!**

 **Starting with the next chapter, I am closing up the Streets of Vale Arc and moving onto the Sanctum Arc.**


	10. Chapter 10: Trusting a Snake

**AN: Welcome to part 1 of the stunning conclusion of the Streets of Vale Arc!**

 **Chapter 10: Trusting a Snake**

Rex's POV

"So Rex, what are the plans for today?"

 _For one, getting you to stop following me around._ Ever since I won at The Pitt a week ago, Dagger had made a point to track me down on a daily basis.

"Why aren't you off doing your own thing? I am not going help with breaking into to anything."

"Please, have you seen the news? My bounty has gone up. 165,000 if alive. I am officially the tenth most wanted active criminal in Vale! Do know how hard it is for a non-Unlock to get in the top 10?"

I shrug. "There are three non-Unlocks in the current list?"

"Exactly! I just want to revel in my success before shooting for ninth."

"Most criminals would know that big bounties are bad for their operations."

"Please, I am not exactly easy to catch if a Lt. Commander failed."

"What happened to being mostly luck?"

"Things fall in my favor a lot, I can rely on it."

"You do realize how dumb that is, right? Rule one: no matter how big you are, there is someone bigger. No matter how nasty you are, there is someone nastier. No matter how lucky you are, there is someone luckier. Your luck will run out eventually. It nearly did at Junior's club."

"If that's the case, do you know someone bigger and nastier than you?"

"I do. He is the one standing between me and my goal. I can't beat him, not yet... but I will."

( _The targets are in sight._ )

I stiffen up at noticing that thought. I mutter to Dagger. "Keep quiet and without being obvious, look at the guy following us."

She starts looking around slowly, not appearing to pay attention in particular. "I see him, he's definitely packing a gun. The way he has his arm gives it away."

I quickly sort through the rest of the thoughts flowing through the area, and pick up several more dark intentions aimed at us. "He's not alone. there are several more in front of us."

"So what do we do?"

"I can take them. YOU get out of here. there is an escape through the alley coming up."

"You want me to just leave you? I can fight."

"No, they are here for me." _Their thoughts don't hide it that well._ "You leave, and I'll be able to go all out on them."

"I don't like it, but fine."

"On my signal, break for it... NOW!" I pull out my pistol and shoot our tail.

Dagger takes off and retreats down the alley. I stand at the entrance and draw my sabre as well. "You want some? come get it!"

All of a sudden someone in a White Fang mask appears out of thin air. "Hello Mutt. I am so glad I can finally end this."

 _Shade!_ My heart starts pounding and a dark haze settles over my sight.

"I'll kill you all!" I charge Shade and our swords lock...

...

Azure's POV

"I'll kill you all!" _Was that Rex? I never actually heard him angry before._

A gunshot rings out and my shoulder ignites in pain.

"Fuck!" As I grip my shoulder, a woman wearing a White Fang walks out of the shadows, reloading a pistol.

"I can't believe I missed that shot. Doesn't matter, you won't survive the next one. No one steals from the White Fang and lives."

A new voice calls out. "Now, now, I am certain we can solve this without violence."

I turn to see a woman approach us. My assailant grows angry. "What the Hell do you think is happening here. Get out before I ki- *gllk*."

A piece of metal had in-bedded itself in the women's neck. My savior sighs. "I tried to warn her to calm down. Waste of a perfectly good scalpel." She turns to me. "We should go. Hunters will be here soon, and that bullet needs to come out of your shoulder."

She brings me to what appears to be her house. "I am Sarah Reptile. I am a medic, let me have a look at that shoulder."

I glare at her. "I don't think medics are supposed to be killers."

She laughs. "You can't be good at preventing someone from dying without learning how to effectively kill someone at the same time."

She prepares a needle. "Sit down, this will help with the pain."

Hesitantly, I give her my arm. She injects the shot. After removing the bullet she starts to talk.

"I just have a few questions for you. If you don't want to answer, you don't have to. Why did she attack you?"

"I stole some information from her group." _Wait, why did I answer that? WHY DID I ANSWER TRUTHFULLY?_

"Interesting. Who are you?"

"Dagger." _SHUTUP!SHUTUP!SHUTUP!_

"Oh my, the criminal? Heh, enough acting. I am sure you realize by now that you can't properly move your limbs. That shot was a mixture of a truth serum and muscle relaxant. Still, to find a bounty like this, that is a pleasant surprise."

She pulls out another shot. "Good night my little meal ticket."

As the needle pierces my skin, I struggle to get away. However my vision starts to fade and I lose consciousness.

 **Wn: Short, but you can't admit things didn't happen.**

 **If you're wondering why Azure was so happy to be on a most wanted list, I direct you back to chapter one. She swore she would become a name to be remembered.**

 **I know you guys would have loved to see what happened with Rex and I apologize for needing to be a tease with it, but there are several reasons I kept it off-screen. Don't worry though, you'll get to see how Shade reacts to what went down. Needless to say, it is _not pretty._**

 **OCs**

 **We have the arrival of medical genius Sarah Reptile, also known as Scales (by her detractors) or Poison (to people who know she's a bounty hunter and don't want to piss her off). Sarah is the titular (half)Snake in the chapter, deceitful and selfish. Her Semblance is Lifesense, which allows her to accurately measure a person's vitals though sight. Interesting story, me and The Commander agree she is the one character who actually is more terrifying in their VKS Beacon Persona than her Phoenix-verse one. Well, besides Enkeli, but he's a relative wimp in the Phoenix-verse.**

 **Tune in for part two!**


	11. Chapter 11: The Dragon's Roar

**AN: And Thus Begins Part two of the conclusion. You may have noticed the added subtitle to the story: I decided that the Streets of Vale Arc and and Sanctum Arc should be separate stories.**

 **Song used is** **Testin' Me** **by Doujah Raze**

 **Chapter 12: The Dragon's Roar.**

Shade's POV

 _What was that? He never acted like that before... and that laughter._

"Shade! Where have you been?"

"Your damn mission, Adam. That boy has been playing us for fools."

"You failed! The Hunters have stated that they have taken custody of the girl! If she talks, and she _will_ , the Hunters will be all over this base. So now I have to play damage control and move all our resources and leave a present in case they come knocking. Speaking of damage, what happened to the men I sent with you? There were a dozen of you and three come back."

I snap. " _The damn Wolf happened!_ Even with my Semblance, _he knew where I was._ That doesn't happen. He started slaughtering them all. He dismembered one of our men. HE WASN'T DEAD WHEN THE MUTT STARTED!"

"So it was a _complete_ failure."

"Not quite. Before I had to cut and run due to Aura exhaustion, I managed to give him a nasty wound to his sword arm. He's not going to be a danger for some time."

"Well, since you are back, you are going to help move the prisoners. Most anyways, a few bodies will dismay the Hunters."

"Including the mutt's girl?"

"Of course, she is our best precaution with him."

* * *

Rex's POV

 _Damn that hurts. He had to get me right at the elbow.  
_

I finish wrapping the bandage over my arm. _Yesterday was definitely the fight of my life._

 _Still, I can't just sit around and do nothing._ I head out into the town, and start trying to pick up information about what was reported.

The results... were not great.

( _Some monster is committing mass murder here. This is supposed to be the SAFE part of town._ )

( _Descriptions of the bodies are terrifying. Who would do that to a person?_ )

( _They caught Dagger, got to find him._ )

 _Wait, what?_

( _There he is._ )

"Dawn." Dagger had us meet out of boredom a few days ago.

"Rex. Did you hear the news?"

"I don't know how she got caught, I was dealing with our pursuers."

"I wasn't accusing you."

"Yet. Dagger was caught because of people after me. Its on my head. Don't worry, I have an idea."

"I'm not a fighter, but I can get my hands on anything you need."

"Meet me at The Pitt later today, I'm going to gather some allies."

* * *

Take a look at me

And tell me...

Do you think I like

Livin' like this?

.

This world is stressin' me

Everybody's testin' me

I just wish they'd let me be

Because the ones

That I love

They in pain

Sayin' rescue me

I just need to set them free

* * *

 _First up, someone owes me a favor._

It takes a while, but I manage to track down Sky. I clear my throat behind him.

"What the Hell?" In an instant, he has his blade drawn. "You?"

"I'm calling in that favor. Meet me at the Pitt."

 _Time to bite the bullet._

* * *

I arrive in front of Junior's club. Taking in a deep breath, I walk inside.

The moment one of them notice me, I have five guns pointed at me. "Still holding that grudge, I guess Xiong? I thought the week would be enough."

"You helped a threat escape. Of course I'm still mad."

"Well, can you tell them all to stand down? This isn't a pleasure call."

"Men, stand ready, but let him in." The guns lower but they don't hide them. "What do you want?"

"I'm acting as a client. I want to hire Edgar and Mark. I'll pay your base rate plus half again."

He stands shocked that I'm bartering _up_ rather then _down_. "You're doing something stupid, aren't you?"

I shrug. "Probably. It isn't going to be pretty, but if I can gather the team I have in mind, I remove most of the risky variables."

"...If they are willing to, they're yours."

I walk out, noting the two men following me with smiles on their faces.

* * *

It's been so long since I felt the touch or

Seen the smile from the ones I love so much

And I, fear the worst, but I got keep marching on

keep moving forward, keep my heartbeat strong

And I donno what's right, but I know what's wrong

And I know this world been this way way here for way way too long

So I'm about the change a whole way this planet's is heading on

and get it that in my way there is no way that you won't be dead and gone

.

This world is stressin' me

Everybody's testin' me

I just wish they'd let me be

Because the ones

That I love

They in pain

Sayin' rescue me

I just need to set them free

* * *

The three of us enter the Pitt, only to be greeted by Tai-yin.

"Rex, good to see you. You here to defend the title or... why the _hell_ are you with a pair of gang men?"

"They are working on a project with me. Did the other two show up yet?"

"Other two? You mean the kids over there asking about you?" He points to a spot in the corner where, sure enough, Sky and Dawn were sitting.

"That's them. Thank you. Go beat someone up." He starts glaring at Mark. "Not them. Your usual customers."

I walk over to Dawn and Sky. The two are laughing about something. _Good, they can work together._

Sky notices me first. "Rex, why didn't you tell me you knew Marty?"

I shake my head. "You know him? I met him through a mutual acquaintance."

"We're from the same hometown actually. Who's the old man?"

Edgar fumes. "I am not that old."

I cough. "Focus people. There is actually a reason I gathered you here. I plan on doing something incredibly stupid. You may know that the Hunters stated they have caught Dagger. I intend on finding her and obtaining her freedom. To do that, I need to break into one of their buildings."

Silence follows for a few minutes. Mark is the first to respond. "That has got to be the most _insane_ thing I have ever heard you say. What makes you think the five of us would be able to break into a Hunter base?"

"When have I ever steered wrong, Mark?"

"I've learned to regret hearing you say that."

"But you've _lived_ to regret it."

"Point taken."

Edgar speaks up. "You wouldn't have wanted us if you didn't have a plan. What is it?"

"And how can me and my brother get involved?" Crimson had walked up to our table.

"I was hoping you would join in. Here is what everybody's going to do..."

* * *

Marty's POV

 _Calm down, you have the easy job. Just have to draw away the two at the front door.  
_

I stumble down the street before collapsing in front of the Hunter's base. The Huntress stays back while the Huntsman quickly check to make sure I'm okay.

He picks me up onto my feet. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I just have been feeling a little under the weather lately."

"You just collapsed. That isn't fine."

"Don't worry, Hunters have a bigger responsibility then a kid." I start walking away, still stumbling a little. Once I make a decent head start, I turn around.

"Hey, is this yours?" I hold out the Huntsman's scroll. _Dagger definitely taught me some neat tricks._

"What the... come back here!" The two start chasing me.

 _'People are all too predicable.' Well said Rex._

I lead the Hunters towards the Pitt. _Lets hope Rex was right about those two._

I burst inside and signal the Twins. As soon as the Hunters step inside, Tai-yin yells out. "RAID!"

The patrons scatter in a mass confusion, distracting the Hunters. Crimson walks up to them. "Nice job, do you know how hard it is to run a business when half the clientele freak out like this?"

The Huntress answers. "You are harboring a thief in here. We are here to apprehend them."

"Sorry if I am a bit upset!"

Tai-yin steps forward. "We have a rule, no one enters if they aren't here for business. Are you here for drinks?"

The Huntsman shakes his head. "We here to apprehend someone. Not for getting drunk."

Tai-yin smirks. "Well if you aren't here for the bar, then that means you are here for the _entertainment._ "

"What entertai- Fuck!" Tai-Yin punched him in the face.

"Well Crimson, looks like we have a special two on two fight special."

Crimson draws his knife and pulls out a shock-Dust crystal. "This ought to be quite the fight."

* * *

Rex's POV

"Phase 1 complete. The front doors are wide open. You guys ready?"

Sky nods. "Never thought I'd need this uniform again. Still, it should be easy. Just make noise and be annoying."

Mark smirks. "Be himself, he means. I got your backs."

Edgar shakes his head. "Take them while they're distracted and try not to get hit by Eustace."

"Hey!"

The three of them walk in, leaving me to stand in front of the building.

 _You can do this. There is nothing that can hold me back. I WILL WIN._

I pull out a black mask. _The White Fang used these to invoke fear. Little did they know I would use it like this._

* * *

This land is littered with lunatics and killas

They smile like crocodiles while they beat ya like gorillas and

I ain't like none of 'em

No, I ain't one of 'em

Even though my hands stay bloody and got a gun in 'em

I'm on a different path

Headed to a different shore, shit

Most these cowards don't even know what they fightin' for

They ain't got nothin' left

Nothin' else

Nothin' more

But I got somethin' for 'em

Wait till they see what's in store

.

This world is stressin' me

Everybody's testin' me

I just wish they'd let me be

Because the ones

That I love

They in pain

Sayin' rescue me

I just need to set them free

* * *

Placing the mask onto my face, I walk in. Sky uses his Semblance to strike 5 of the 6 Hunters inside simultaneously. They all start to attack him, but quickly find themselves mixed up between him and Edgar, who started jumping into and out of the Hunters' ranks, never letting them force him into a holding battle. Anyone who focused too hard on one of the two would be punished by the other.

Mark uses the various pieces of furniture as cover, constantly sending bullets into the fray. Sky manage to keep himself in the general path between Mark and the Hunters, meaning they couldn't target him.

A quick scan of the hunters' thoughts showed they were focusing on the battle, so I manage to move across the room with little attention drawn. One did make a move for me, but I simply shoot him with a full clip of shock-Dust rounds before he collapses. _I don't care how strong your Aura is, that much electricity will overload your body._

I reload and enter the door to the main office. _Now they just need to pull back and hopefully get those Hunters away._

I finally take notice to the lone Huntsman in the room, sitting at the desk with a look of ease. "A pleasure for you to join me. Please, take a seat."

"You should be more concerned about an armed man in a mask entering your office."

He laughs. "I am Lt. Commander Qrow. I don't even need a weapon to deal with a weak upstart like you."

I keep my gun trained on him. _"_ You are going to give me some information, then me and my men will be leaving. Where are you holding Dagger?"

"I don't think I will be giving that sort of information."

( _Nice try boy, but you are a rather clumsy Telepath._ )

 _What?_

Suddenly, Qrow holds up his hand, holding my gun. I look at my hand, not even realizing he had taken it. "How?"

"You are untrained, it was simple to trick you into thinking you were holding when I simply got up and took it from you. Now about this gun, where did you obtain a Hunter's weapon?"

"What makes you think that belongs to a Hunter?"

"I remember the first person who used it. A Wolf Faunus, his Semblance made him an Empath; always knowing how his teammates felt and would help them when they were down. The first on the battlefield and the last off. He retired after he lost his hand against a Grimm. The prosthetic couldn't match his old skills."

"That man was my father."

"How is that shaggy dog?"

"He died of illness years ago."

"My apologies. Still, the son of a Hunter infiltrates their buildings in order to free a criminal?"

"She wouldn't have been caught if my enemies hadn't come for me."

Qrow pulls out a scroll. "They wouldn't happen to these people on this video?"

A camera feed of the events yesterday play on the screen. "That's them. They're White Fang. I followed two of their members from Vacuo when they kidnapped my sister."

"The White Fang is gone. Every once in a while, a few people put on some masks and call themselves the White Fang. They always get taken down quickly."

"Two men. One incredibly small. Black hair, longsword-shotgun. Goes by Shade. The other average height. Red hair, chokutō with a gun sheathe, responded to the name Adam. You have nothing on them?"

Qrow gives me a weird look. "We have nothing on the first, but the second died years ago. Adam Taurus. He went down with the White Fang during the Rebellion."

"So you're telling me I got my ear sliced by a ghost."

"I'm saying it may be an impostor."

"I can lead you to one of their bas... We've strayed rather far from the original issue. Dagger."

"Ah yes. Why should I be interested in freeing her?"

"Do you have her record on the scroll? Pull it up and tell me, how old she looks."

He starts messing with the scroll while answering. "She looks about the age of a Signal student. She is 14, maybe 15."

"When did she first get her bounty?"

"Says here she was first wanted... 6 years ago."

"A little girl. Wanted criminal. She never had a chance to go straight."

"That doesn't change her crimes."

"She's done everything without any real training... Imagine what she could do with Hunter guidance."

"You're suggesting we take her in as one of us?"

"Give her a chance to do something meaningful. Then I can focus on my own battle."

"You sound like you don't expect to walk away from that."

"Can you match my resolve?"

Qrow looks stunned. "What?"

"If so then you will succeed. I believe that the spirit is indomitable. If you endeavor to achieve, it will happen given enough resolve. It may not be immediate, and often your greater dreams is something you will not achieve within your own lifetime. The effort you put forth to anything transcends yourself, for there is no futility even in death."

"That saying. Colonel Oum said that. It's an unofficial motto of the Hunters.

"My father told me that the night he died. I figured he meant to follow what I thought felt right."

"And you believe in it enough to die?"

"Or win... there is no alternative I will accept." I turn to leave.

"Hold up. This belongs to you." He hands me back my gun.

"What are you saying?"

"I'll pull some strings, but no promises."

* * *

I'm so sick of fighting

So sick of blood

So sick of screams in my dreams

Scenes to wake me up

The shit I've seen, no you couldn't even make it up

They got me in a state where I feel my mental breakin' up

But I can't give up

I can't give in

Cause the moment that I do is when the other side wins, So I

Keep fighting, battlin' my enemies

Until I reach my destiny

Or there ain't nothing left of me

.

This world is stressin' me

Everybody's testin' me

I just wish they'd let me be

Because the ones

That I love

They in pain

Sayin' rescue me

I just need to set them free

(x2)

I just need, I just need to set them free

I just need, I just need to set them free...

* * *

Qrow's POV

I watch the boy walk out of the office, noting the sounds of fighting have stopped.

 _Well Vlad, my old friend, your son is every bit as brave as you and just as good at making friends._

 _However, that Aura, it was like an inferno threatening to consume everything. He needs guidance or he'll destroy himself.  
_

I make a call to Colonel Oum.

"Yes, Qrow?"

"There are some rather vital things I need to speak to you about..."

 **WN: So, meat of this chapter? Barely under 3k words. payback for the last one being short.**

 **First off, Rex's plan. Even he would acknowledge it ran off of so many assumptions that it probably only worked because of sheer audacity, because really, no one _sane_ would attack Hunters on their own turf. Then again, if you come up with a crazy idea, and it works, its not crazy.**

 **Second, we see Qrow easily turn aside Rex's Semblance. The thing is Rex Semblance may be Telepathy, but he is untrained compared to MSQT in the art. Given proper training, his potential is much higher, but that would take decades to overcome their head start. For the record, I call the trick we see Qrow use on Rex Delusion, which is causing you target's brain to believe false information. Its more on the aggressive side of telepathic techniques, so Rex wouldn't use it unless pushed.**

 **Third, I hint a little about Rex's father and his career as a Huntsman. The Semblance of Empathy I mentioned actually goes from an old statement Monty said that Semblances are partially inheritable, so Rex actually has a more powerful variation of his father's Semblance.**

 **Fourth, Monty's famous "Can you match my resolve quote." The first time I heard it, I wanted an excuse to write it, so I made a paraphrased version of it something Monty's avatar said in this world.**

 **Fifth, we see that Rex suggested that Azure become a Huntress, rather than it coming from the Hunters originally. Rex knew he couldn't win Azure's true freedom, but he could try to play them into choosing the closest substitute.**

 **Sixth, remember that WF mask I mentioned back in Chapter 3? Well, here it is again. There is a reason Rex goes by Black Fang.**

 **Last, The next chapter will end Streets of Vale. Hope you all enjoyed and look forward to the next arc.**


	12. Epilogue: New Pack, New Nest

**AN: Its time. The final chapter of Streets of Vale.**

Epilogue:New Pack, New Nest

Azure's POV

I wake up in darkness, nauseous, dizzy, and confused.

 _What did I drink last night... Wait a sec..._

My memory comes rushing back.

 _We were trailed, Rex told me to run, I got shot, then... THAT BITCH!_

In frustration, I scream out. "I AM GOING TO KILL THAT SNAKE!"

I finally take a look around and try to figure out where I am.

 _I can barely see, and I have night-vision._ _Wherever I am, they know how to deal with Faunus._

 _Wait, this room IS A CELL! I'M IN PRISON!_ _Is this really it for me?  
_

The door opens with a clang, and I look at my captor.

"Who are you?"

"Hello Dagger, I am Qrow Fields. I would like you to follow me."

My breath catches at his introduction. _My luck has officially run out if a Lieutenant Commander is in charge of me.  
_

"You coming? I can carry you if you wish."

I shake my head. "No, I'm fine walking."

As I follow Qrow, I reach for the dagger sheath on my hip, only to find it empty.

 _Please, no..._

I feel my wrists, but the blades I had there are also gone.

 _Wait, did they take... Fuck, they did._

I place my arms over my chest. "You'd better hope I don't find out that whoever disarmed me was into women."

Qrow starts to chuckle. "Note taken."

He leads me to an interrogation room. As soon as I sit down he shackles me to the table.

"Seriously, either give me one of my weapons back or unchain me. This is just humiliating."

"Sorry, but this is standard protocol. Now, Dagger, we have enough evidence to keep you in prison for quite a few decades. Thank you for signing all your crimes by the way."

"So you're expecting me to just confess? I know these rooms are recorded. Not stupid here."

"You wouldn't have gotten this far if you were. However, I only brought it up to help you decide your fate. You see, we have been put in quite a bind, with you being so young. We have put together a hopefully much more beneficial alternative."

"We?"

"Me and, well, I'll let him introduce himself. Come in sir."

I look behind me and my heart skips a few beats. There is no one who wouldn't know Colonel Oum on sight.

"Hello, Dagger. I am Monty Oum."

I fake a laugh. "Your reputation precedes you. I actually know who you are."

"I am honored that such a talented young women holds me in such regards."

I sigh. "Can we please move on from the flattery competition? I'm not exactly in a comfortable enough mood for it."

The colonel sits down and Qrow leaves. "Dagger, I am not playing to your vanity, I actually do respect your capabilities. You have committed a large list of crimes at such a young age, and if I recall correctly, you have even evaded Hunter pursuit on more than one occasion."

"Three times. Allegedly."

He continues. "We have two options for you. First, we can formally convict you. At best, you would spend 40 years behind bars, and that is only because you are so young. Or, you can become a Huntress."

I stare at him. "You want a presumed criminal to be a Huntress?"

"The Hunters believe in redemption. Above that, You have developed skills that we shouldn't or simply cannot teach. Theft, infiltration, espionage. The Grimm aren't the only enemy we face."

"Sometimes the real monsters pretend to be people."

"Exactly. However, should you choose to be a Huntress, several restrictions would be applied. First off, you will be shipped off to Sanctum Academy in Mistral for training. You are around the age for that level of schooling and you will need it. Second, you will be watched. Third, you can no longer go by Dagger. While Hunters forgive, the people aren't as forgiving. Your identity will be placed in a need to know basis, and you will be working under a false identity."

 _I don't really have a choice._

"I will join Sanctum. As for a name, someone I respected use to call me Azure. That should do fine."

"And your full name would be?"

I contemplate for a few seconds. "If I am going to be a Huntress... Raptor, a bird of prey. Hunting will be in my very name."

"Welcome to the Hunters, Azure Raptor."

...

"So, Qrow, where are you taking me?"

He turns to look at me. "I need to speak with someone in this general area. He is someone I believe could make a good Huntsman, so I figured having you two speak might be helpful."

 _So I'm being used as a recruiting tool._

Qrow stops in front of a apartment. "We're here."

 _Wait, I've been around here before._

Qrow knocks on the door. After a few seconds, Rex, of all people, opens the door with his gun ready. "Dagger?"

I give Qrow a confused look. "We're here for Rex?"

Qrow starts to chuckle. "May we come in?"

Rex slowly returns his pistol to his jacket before nodding his head. We all sit down, with Rex and Qrow staring at each other.

Qrow finally breaks the quiet. "Rex, I would like you to meet our latest applicant to Sanctum Academy, Azure Raptor."

"What does her new identity have to do with me?"

Qrow gives a smile. "I would like you to join her at Sanctum."

Rex shakes his head. "I can't drop what I'm doing for 4-8 years and then come back. It has to be solved _now_."

"I understand that you want to fix this problem, but you simply aren't ready for it. Go to Sanctum, get trained, and come back with the legal authority to continue this crusade of yours."

Rex starts growling. _Wow he is pissed._

"Just admit the real reason. You think that having _Azure's_ acquaintance around will help keep her in check."

Qrow sighs. "Listen, I get you feel the need to deal with this issue with your sister. so let me offer you a trade. You go to Sanctum, and until you come back, I will personally oversee matters involving her."

"Fine... I'll play your little game."

Qrow pulls out a bundle of papers. "These are notes me and my team have written down about Telepathy. They should help you further develop your Semblance."

Betrayal fills me. "What the Hell, Rex?"

Qrow gives Rex a strange look. "She didn't know?"

Rex shakes his head. "Criminals backstab each other on a constant basis. Spreading knowledge I can predict it by reading their thoughts is like putting a target on my back. I'm good, but no one is unbeatable. Azure, I am sorry for hiding this from you, but we both know that this isn't knowledge I can spread around. Honestly, would you?"

 _Damn it, he has a point._

"Of course I do."

I do a double-take. "Why are you reading my mind _now?_ "

"Because my Semblance does not have an off switch."

I glare at him. "Well, from now on, don't act on my thoughts."

Qrow starts laughing. I turn my glare to him. "Whats so funny?"

He wipes a tear from his eye. "The two of you arguing like that reminds me of a younger Martin and Thamior." He recomposes himself. "Classes at Sanctum begin in a month. Be sure to show up in time."

...

Shade's POV

 _Damn it. What was the Lt. Commander doing with the Mutt._

"Well Adam, It looks like Dracul is joining the Hunters."

"It such a shame. Still, he won't dare to hurt us while the girl is on the line. When he shows up in one of the academies, our infiltrators will warn us."

"About the girl..."

"Her protection has been lessened. As long as she remains in one piece and breathing, there is very little I care for anymore. Have fun."

 **WN: And that's it for Streets of Vale.**

 **The only thing I actually wanted to note is that, yeah, Rex keeps his Semblance close to his chest (like Pyrrah does). Knowing it is like a sign of trust, something Rex is not exactly eager to hand out.**

 **I look forward to writing about their time in Sanctum and working on Jason and Haley as well as some more canonical Hunters. So I bid you adue with only the name to watch out for.**

 **Dressed in DRAB: Sanctum Soldiers.**


End file.
